harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
3. Kapitel: Die Vorhut
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 3. Kapitel: Die Vorhut (im Original: The Advance Guard) Harry schreibt an Ron, an Hermine und an Sirius gleichlautende Briefe, er wolle endlich erfahren, was die Vorfälle hier zu bedeuten hätten. Hedwig schärft er ein, solange auf den Dreien rumzuhacken, bis sie richtige dicke Antwortbriefe von ihnen bekommen würde. Eingesperrt in seinem Zimmer wartet er während der nächsten Tage ungeduldig und vergebens auf sie und die Antworten seiner Freunde. Vier Tage später wird unerwartet alles ganz anders für ihn: Die Dursleys sind gerade zu einer (wie sich später herausstellt nur vorgetäuschten) Abendveranstaltung weggefahren, als eine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern im Dursleyschen Haus eintrifft. Harry erkennt Moody und Remus Lupin, die anderen werden ihm vorgestellt als * Nymphadora Tonks, eine punkig aussehende junge Hexe mit lila Stoppelhaaren, * Kingsley Shacklebolt, ein glatzköpfiger schwarzer Zauberer mit goldenem Ohrring, * Emmeline Vance, eine stämmige Hexe, * Elphias Doge, ein älterer Zauberer mit silbergrauen Haaren, * Sturgis Podmore, ein strohblonder Zauberer, * Hestia Jones, eine große schwarzhaarige Hexe, und * Dädalus Diggel, der schon mehrfach aufgetauchte Harry-Fan mit Zylinder. Wie Lupin erklärt, sei die 9-köpfige Gruppe hier, um Harry abzuholen. Moody macht durch etliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überdeutlich, dass es sich um eine streng geheime Mission handelt. Auch Lupin will Harrys Fragen nicht beantworten, was eigentlich los sei und wohin ihre Reise gehen solle. Als Transportmittel sind fliegende Besen vorgesehen, da Harry noch nicht apparieren kann und alle anderen magischen Verkehrsmöglichkeiten vom Zaubereiministerium kontrolliert werden. Nymphadora Tonks, die nur "Tonks" genannt werden will, hilft Harry seine Sachen zu packen. Dabei erfährt er, dass sie eine Metamorphmaga und eine frisch gebackene Aurorin ist. Für die Reise wird Harry mit einem Desillusionierungszauber getarnt. Moody gibt selbst für tödliche Angriffe, die sich unterwegs ereignen könnten, noch Anweisungen. Als Startsignal erscheinen Zauberstabfunken am Nachthimmel und daraufhin fliegen sie in der von Moody strategisch ausgedachten Sicherheitskonstellation los. Weil Tonks an der Spitze der Gruppe übertriebene Sicherheitsmanöver von Moody ignoriert, erreichen sie nach über einstündigem Flug völlig durchgefroren ihr Ziel. Sie landen auf einem ziemlich heruntergekommenen Platz in London. Dort hält Moody dem verdutzten Harry einen Zettel vor die Nase, auf dem handschriftlich geschrieben steht, dass dies das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 sei. Erwähnte magische Literatur: Quidditch-Mannschaften Großbritanniens und Irlands 3.Kapitel im Film Harry hört ein Geräusch und ist alarmiert. Der Schlüssel seiner abgeschlossenen Tür wird von außen durchgestoßen und fällt auf den Boden. Die Tür öffnet sich, Harry sieht sich einer jungen Frau, Moody, einem schwarzen Zauberer und zwei anderen Zauberern gegenüber. Moody verkündet, sie seien gekommen, um Harry zu retten. Die Zauberer und Harry gehen zu Haustüre hinaus. Moody befiehlt dem schwarzen Zauberer Kingsley Shacklebolt, die Spitze zu übernehmen. Moody und Kingsley erklären dem aufgeregten Harry, dass Dumbledore beim Zaubereiminister interveniert hat. Der Schulverweis ist bis zur Anhörung ausgesetzt. Jetzt wird auch der Name der jungen Hexe genannt, es ist Nymphadora Tonks. Die beiden anderen Zauberer, eine Frau und ein Mann werden nicht namentlich benannt. Moody zaubert durch dreimaliges Klopfen mit seinem Gehstock, Flugbesen für die Eskorte und Harry herbei, gibt Anweisungen was im Falle eines Überfalles zu tun sei. Sie fliegen los. Die Gruppe fliegt ungetarnt durch London. Sie kommen auf einem kleinen Platz an und gehen von dort aus zur Straße. Auf Moodys dreimaliges Klopfen mit seinem Gehstock schieben sich zwei der Häuser auseinander, sodass sich ein drittes, bis dahin magisch verborgenes Haus zeigt. ;Abweichungen zum Buch: :Harry wird noch am selben Abend des ereignisreichen Tages von der „Vorhut“ abgeholt. :Remus Lupin gehört nicht zur Eskorte, (obwohl er der Einzige ist, der Harry zweifelsfrei identifizieren kann). :Moody zaubert mit einem geschnitzten Stock, der ihm als Gehhilfe dient, durch dreimaliges Klopfen. :Während des Fluges wird im Buch auf größtmögliche Tarnung Wert gelegt, im Film dagegen nicht -- ein Tiefflug über die Themse fällt nicht unter "unauffällig" (Internationales Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie) :Im Buch kann Harry das verborgene Haus erkennen, nachdem er den Zettel des Geheimniswahrers gelesen und sich den Text gemerkt hat. en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AD